Visiting Britain
by Kaiya Scarlett
Summary: While America visits England, they decide to watch a scary movie.


**Hey guys! This story has a bit of UsxUk, I really love this pairing. I hope you enjoy it. :3**

* * *

_Currently, America's staying at Britain's house for a couple of days._

"Hey Britain, dude, you've gotta come check out this awesomely cool- uhh… hey, is that a fricking guitar tattoo on your back?!" America had busted into Britain's room while he was putting his clothes on.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock before you enter a room?" Britain replied with a glare as he saw America.

"Funny how you say that when I grew up with you, dude. I never knew you were that punk, it's totally rad!"

"Yes, well, I guess, I agree," Britain began buttoning his shirt as America spoke.

"So yeah, I survived breakfast, so let's watch this insane movie that's coming on tonight. It's supposed to be scary, so there's no way in hell I'm watching it alone."

"Oh, I see. Is it Dora the Explorer again? And what do you mean you 'survived' breakfast? Don't be such a twit, America. You should be glad I cooked for you."

_America has 238 weaknesses, Britain knows them all. Apparently, Dora the Explorer is weakness #238._

"It's the thought that counts, bro," America said as he turned to the living room.

_America's boss wanted him to spend more time with Britain. Or maybe he just ships them._ _Either way, they'll be together for a few more days. Did someone say otp?_

* * *

"Why does it always seem like your hamburgers appear out of thin air?" Britain noticed how it seemed as though America always had hamburgers – or any junk food, for that matter, with him. Always. "_He may not be constantly eating them but he always has them with him."_

Britain and America were both seated in the living room, watching television. America was shivering under a grey blanket, with a hefty supply of junk food with him.

"Well, they sure don't. T-They cost money, you know. Also, this movie's c-creeping me out."

"You're scared way too easily, America. Why do you think I never get scared as quickly as you do?"

America stopped shaking for a moment and poked his head out of the blanket. He looked at Britain for a while before a confused look formed on his face, "…Uhh, because you've seen some messed up shit?"

"I'm serious. You need to stop being such a big baby."

"I'm not scared easily either! The reason this movie doesn't freak you out is because you can summon demons and stuff, which fyi, is creepy."

The movie stopped for a commercial break. "Hmm…" America put his head back under the blanket as he checked his phone. A look of worry replaced his usual expression. He got up while still tightly wrapped in the blanket and sat next to Britain.

"Dude, did you…" he paused for a few seconds, looking into Britain's eyes, and then returned his gaze to the phone. "Did you unfollow me on Twitter?"

"Bloody hell, don't make it so dramatic!"

* * *

By the time the movie finished, America was trembling once more beside of Britain.

"That was so freaky, it's finally over though, it's a good thing nothing bad happened to us, " as soon as America spoke, all the lights shut off. "A blackout?! Oh crap, I jinxed it! Wait, Britain's the one who's supposed to have the bad luck, not me!"

Britain began getting up from the couch, "Calm down, America. I keep some candles in the basement. I'll go ge-"

"Dude, do not leave me. I'm so scared!" He grabbed hold of Britain arm and pulled him back down on the couch.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark as well?" He was rather surprised when America yanked him back down.

"I'm not, but that movie before scared the crap out of me. And why go to the basement now? You know that's where freaky ghost movie stuff starts! If you don't want ghosts to terrorize your family, don't go into the damn basement in the first place!" He gripped Britain's arm tightly as he spoke.

"_Seeing America like this is actually quite cute. It reminds me of when he was younger and less of a brat. He could just use the light on his phone, though. His mind is so occupied with thoughts of ghosts and such." _

America held his legs close to his chest and moved closer to Britain. "If I'm dying, you're dying with me, bro!"

Britain smiled as he remembered how America used to act as a child. "Don't worry. The monsters won't get to us now," said Britain as he pulled his legs into his chest as well.

"Dude, first of all, don't just randomly talk out of nowhere, it's creepy. And isn't that something you'd always say when I was a kid?"

"Blimey, you actually remember?"

"I don't forget anything - except when to buy groceries, oh yeah, sometimes, I forget Canada. And sometimes when I go to buy groceries and I bring Canada along, I forget about Canada and leave him at the store. Anyways, I think I've calmed down a little."

"I, uhh, well I'd rather stay here for the time being. At least until the electricity comes back," Britain turned his head away from America even though the other couldn't see him blushing due to the dark.

"Oh sure, no problem dude, and why'd you unfollow me on Twitter?"

"The cat videos are cute; just keep them to a minimum."

"No such thing as too many cat videos, bro. Speaking of which, when I busted into your room earlier, it's 'cause I wanted to show you this new cat video." America picked up his phone and passed it to Britain. "Ta-da! It's Grumpy Cat!"

"Wait a tick, she's so cute. I think I like her."

"I see a resemblance! You're not as cute though."

"You know what!? I think you'll need a few cats at your funeral after you die from eating all those hamburgers!"

"That's harsh, why'd ya have to ruin the moment, liney?!" America tightly hugged Britain as he began flailing.

_And so, even though they bickered for some time, America and Britain were cuddled snuggly together until the electricity returned._

* * *

**Yay, just a wittle bit of romance (every word is cuter when a "w" replaces a letter!) I hope you liked it! I really didn't want them to seem too out of character, so they didn't go too far. But – if you guys want, I can make more stories where America visits Britain! I can't tell you how many times I wrote England instead of Britain, I just wanted to use his English Dub name. Please, please, please, leave a review. Did you guys know that Britain, (totally does) might have a guitar tattoo? He mentions it in his Marukaite Chikyuu. ****I know it's not on his back, but I just wanted to mention it ;-; Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, (it's not too late for that, right?) Tell me if you liked it and what I can improve on. I'll be writing more Hetalia stories. Okay? Okay! Until next time, ciao~!**

**~Kaiya**


End file.
